Without you
by choicechaser34
Summary: Just a little Grenna Flick! Possibly multiple chapters and I may throw in some more characters. Read. Review. Comment. And Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

"She just stood there and let her parents rag on me!" I yell silently in my mind, still furious about yesterday's events with Greer and her parents. I look up at the clock and it seems like its moving in slow motion. All I want to do is get out of this hell hole they call "school" and go see April so I don't have to think about my girlf... Ex-girlfriend anymore.

I am so angry. Hurt. Lost. Confused. She's a traitor. She's a heartbreaker. How could she do this to me? She's just.. She's just so... PERFECT. Those blue eyes, as deep and as dark as an ocean. Every time I look into them I'm just a sailor, lost at sea. And those dimples... I can feel my fury draining from every inch of my body, leaving me feeling empty and tired.

The bell rings making me jump back to reality, leaving the thoughts of Greer fresh in my mind. My heart literally aches at the thought of seeing her in the hallway. Sighing, I have to make myself stand, my legs feel like lead when I try to move them. I look up and see Ford watching me closely, a smug look on her face because she can see me struggling and I know I probably look like crap. I freeze and stare back at her. I'm pretty sure that it was her who told the headmaster about Florida. No one else could have known. I look at my best fr.. Ex best friend. My heart breaks just a little bit more, until I'm sure there's nothing left of it to break. Everyone moves past me and I can't seem to make my legs move. Ford chuckles softly and shakes her head at me, before she walks out the door. I stand there until I realize that I'm the only one left in the classroom.

"Carver get it together, don't you dare cry!" I say under my breath as tears threaten to spill out from my eyes. I slowly make my way out the door and turn the corner when someone grabs my hand and practically drags me into an empty janitors closet. Before I can even blink, the pressure of soft lips come crushing against mine and I don't even open my eyes to see who it is because I could never forget the feel of her lips on mine. Her hands slide up to my face as I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her into me. Time seems to go by too quickly because I can feel her pulling away, her hands sliding down my arms, her fingers intertwining with mine. I keep my eyes closed because this is too good to be true and I want to stay in this moment forever. Her hand leaves mine only to come up to caress my face, her thumb rubbing my jawline. I take a deep breath and slowly open my eyes and see my beautiful blonde staring back at me. An array of emotions cross her face. Pain. Guilt. Sadness. Relief. Longing.

"Brenna I... I am so sorry." she whispers softly.

My mind flashes back to a few moments ago when I was so angry with her and I find it funny. I can't imagine ever feeling that way towards her ever again.

"I love you Greer", I say a small smile forming in the corner of my mouth.

And of course she gives me one of her famous "Greer smiles" dimples and all, making my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too Bren." she says as she leans in and kisses me quickly but passionately.

I can't help but smile. Standing with her here in a closet I realize things will never be the same, but change is inevitable. As long as I have Greer everything will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an add-on from the previous chapter but from Greer's point of view. I love this little romance between Brenna and Greer! I'm not that great of a writer so give me some feedback if you have time! Thanks **

_"Why can't I wipe this stupid smile off of my face? It's freaking 2 a.m. Greer, just go to sleep already!"_ I think to myself as I roll over in my bed trying to get comfortable and trying my damnedest to not think about Brenna.

I thought I could do it. I thought I could just listen to my parents and give her some space, let her find someone she deserves, someone better than me. But when I saw her walking out of class today... Her beautiful dark Brown hair, tucked behind her ears and flowing lusciously over her shoulders. Her light blue eyes, while sad, still seemed to radiate me with light every time I look into them. I just saw her and... I lost it. It seemed like every inch of my body came alive, I wanted her so badly. I reacted before I could even think and practically sprinted towards her, grabbed her hand and ran to the closest closet I could see, which just happened to be a janitors closet... Not the most romantic place in the world but hey, I was working with what I had at the moment. And then I kissed her lips... Oh my gosh her lips!...I'm starting to realize that my chances of going to sleep are next to impossible if I keep thinking about this. I roll back over on to my back and sigh, only to be startled by a light tap on my window.

"What the hell?" I whisper as I pull my sheets up a little bit tighter around my neck. I hear it again only this time it was a lot louder and sounded like my window was about to shatter. The noise makes me jump up, my heart pounding in my ears. I walk over to the window and look out cautiously. Laughing out loud, I quickly cover my mouth remembering that my parents are just in the other room. I try to quench my laughter but smile widely at the site I see outside. Brenna Carver wearing an oversized t-shirt with a cat on it, a black jacket, black leggings, and of course her trademark combat boots, searching the lawn for... Rocks it looks like. My heart seems to be practically beating out of my chest as I watch her bend over and pick up a... Rather large-looking rock. I can't help but chuckle quietly and open my window quickly, as she pulls her arm back to throw this huge rock through my window.

" What the hell are you trying to do? Shatter my window?!" I whisper sarcastically down at her, loudly enough for her to hear.

She begins to laugh but covers her mouth with her free hand. "I guess it is kind of big isn't it", she says while examining it briefly. "You must have one hell of a yard keeper because there are like no rocks out here!" she whispers loudly all while smiling brightly.

I chuckle under my breath, "Yeah Edwardo doesn't mess around when it comes to the rocks." I say with a wink. "I'm coming down."

I duck back into my window and throw on some sweat pants and some slippers. I start towards the door but stop quickly to check myself out in the mirror. Black sweat pants, light pink tank, my zebra print slippers, all of that looks fine til I get to my face and hair..I look like... I just rolled out of bed. I quickly brush through my hair and apply minimal lip gloss til I feel presentable enough for someone as beautiful as my Brenna. I quietly open my door and basically run down the stairs not able to control my excitement. I stop and type in the code to the _annoying _security system, it would be rather unfortunate if it were to go off and wake up my parents, therefore, ending my plan to see Bren.

I wait impatiently listening for the door to unlock, it seems as if _eternities_ pass by. When it finally does, I race out and around the house to where Brenna is. When I round the corner I see her leaning against the house arms folded, eyes closed, and head back looking relaxed and cute. She must not have heard me coming because she doesn't move so, I quietly sneak up to her side a plant a light kiss on her cheek.

"Oh my gosh!" Brenna exclaims as she jumps back, her right hand coming to grasp her chest. " I didn't hear you coming, you scared the shit out of me!" she says with a smile and playfully shoves me.

"You just looked so peaceful and cute standing there I just wanted to look at you for a little bit longer," I chuckle softly and nudge her back.

"Your such a dork!" she says sarcastically as she grabs me by the shoulders and gently pushes me up against the side of the house.

I cant help but laugh, she's just so funny. But I suddenly feel the mood changing as she leans in and looks at me intensely in the eyes for a brief moment. Biting her lip, her eyes slowly glide down my body and back up and stop at my lips. I am very conscious of the fact that I'm breathing like some kind of animal in heat but... Then again maybe that's what I am.

She studies my lips for a moment longer and then it happens. The moment I have been waiting for. The one thing I haven't been able to get off my mind.

Our lips collide and the kiss starts off soft and tender. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me and hold her there, as close to me as I can get her. She moans quietly and the kissing intensifies. She pulls my bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it gently, driving me absolutely crazy. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as my hands travel a little bit further downwards from her hips. This seems to excite her even more because she softly bites down on my lips and makes an exasperated noise. I open my mouth slightly, inviting her to come in and she takes the bait. Her tongue moves around my mouth, exploring every inch thoroughly, sending a tingle down my spine. I feel light headed and my need to get closer to her intensifies. I bring my right leg up and wrap it around hers pulling her impossibly closer to me. I feel her pushing up against me and our breathing becomes heavier, our kisses deeper. Her hands come up to the sides of my face and travel back into my hair. Her fingers run through my hair and make their way down my shoulders, grazing against my arms sending cold chills all over my body. Her fingers then find their way to the waistband of my sweats and lightly trace the inside of them softly rubbing against me. Right when I think that things cant get anymore amazing, her fingers slowly slide up my shirt a ways and she traces patterns mindlessly on my stomach, ribcage, and back. At this point I literally can't even think! Well that's not true. My mind is shouting one thing over and over. _Brenna! Brenna! Brenna!_ Is all I hear like the rhythm of a heartbeat. Time seems to have ceased for a while as we kiss for who-knows how long.

Like always I am the first one to let up and slow things down. I unravel our legs, wrap my arms around her back and give her a small squeeze, a silent signal that we had better stop before we both get to the point of no return. Which I am closely borderlining. She sighs quietly and gives me one last kiss before pulling back with a smile. She steps back so I can push myself off the wall, which seems harder than it should be because we've been plastered against it for so long.

"You should see yourself," Brenna laughs as she watches me trying to get right.

"Me? Look at you!," I laugh as I look at my beautiful brunette, hair out of sorts and jacket on only one shoulder.

I look down and realize that my tank has some how rolled half way up my stomach. Embarrassed, I yank it down and try to pat my hair into something decent looking. I glance up and find Brenna staring at me looking rather dazed.

"You.. Are... So.. Gorgeous." she says seriously as she reaches up and tucks a loose strand of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Not as gorgeous as what I'm seeing," I say with a wink. I grab her hand.. Her touch is electrifying to me. "I love you Bren.I'm glad that you came tonight.. Or rather this morning." I say, smiling at her.

"Like I could stay away from you." she says with a fading smile as she looks up at the house. "I love you so much Greer I just... " she pauses and looks back at the house again.

"Dont.. Don't you dare worry about what my parents said Brenna. Because they are wrong. They don't know you. You are perfect." I say seriously as I grasp her hand a little tighter.

"But.." she starts to say but I stop her with a quick kiss and pull back to look at her more closely.

"I'll make them understand. I'll fight for you. I will. Your are too important to me and I refuse to not have you in my life." I say firmly. "Until then, I guess we will just have to do a lot more of this," I say biting my lip and pulling her close to me. Brenna chuckles softly and looks at me with those beautiful blues eyes, melting me where I stand.

I lean my head against hers and take a deep breath before leaning in and kissing her passionately, while she giggles quietly.

"We should have been sneaking around like this ALOT sooner. This was really fun tonight..I mean this morning," Brenna says with a wink as we walk hand in hand back to my front door.

"Bad girl," I say sarcastically, winking back at her. I can't help but smile widely, thinking about how much I love Brenna's adventurous wild side.

She laughs quietly and shakes her head with a grin, "You know me, bad girl is my middle name."She smiles a smile that stops my heart.

"Goodnight Brenna" I say softly before kissing her gently on the lips.

She smiles, kisses me back lightly, and starts backing down the stairs. "Good morning Greer." she says in a sing-song voice as she points at me and winks.

I watch her walk down the street to her car. She opens her door and waves at me quickly before getting in with a small cute smile on her face. My smile is probably a mile wide as I wave back at her before entering my house. I step inside and close the door behind me quietly.

"Brenna Carver what am I going to do with you?" I say, smiling, as I lean against the door. I don't know the answer to that question but... I'm sure as hell going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meet me outside by the tennis court in five?_

I sigh inwardly while reading Greer's text. Sneaking around kinda sucks when you have a smokin hot girlfriend you wanna take out and show off. But I guess driving to the next city to go out is a nice compromise.

_"Operation date night is a go! See you in five babe;)"_ I text back quickly and start the car. I glance around the empty school parking lot making sure no one is around. I slip my shades on and pull on my hood, just as an extra precaution, and slowly drive to the tennis courts.

I'm so anxious and excited to see my beautiful blonde that I can hardly sit still. I finally opt to getting out of the car and wait for her because I can't sit any longer. As I step out of the car I catch a glimpse of a car on the other side of the street but my thoughts are disrupted when I see her.

The white sleeveless summer dress reaching her mid-thigh is enough to stop my heart until my eyes reach her face. Then I think my heart does stop. Her long blonde hair is curled loosely around her face and she is wearing my favorite shade of pink lipstick. Her blue eyes are shining just as much as her smile, showing off her adorable dimples, melting me where I stand.

My legs turn into jello and I kind of fall/lean against the car, and try my hardest to make the move look natural. I can tell that I failed miserably because Greer laughs quietly and shakes her head, still walking towards me. I can feel heat coming to my cheeks and I smile at her and look down, wiping imaginary dirt off my dress and sleeveless jean vest trying to hide my embarrassment. Of course she notices though because she laughs again and winks at me. Heat floods to my cheeks for the second time as I look up at her and slide down the hood of my car, almost falling again.

"You alright there?" She says with a giggle catching my fall and wraps her arms around me, pulling me close.

"I uh.. I just haven't seen you for a while.. Like outside of school or a closet or in broad daylight like this." I say with a smile. "Your absolutely gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you!" she says lightly as she pulls away, grabbing both of my hands and looks me up and down.

She bites her lip as she looks at me.

"Damn. My girl is hot!" she exclaims with a wink.

"You are such a dork." I laugh and pull her into me and kiss her lightly. I try to pull away but she keeps her grip on me and kisses me again more intensely. I love it.

I pull her bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it softly and she moans quietly. She pushes me against the car and we lose ourselves, forgetting the world around us and thinking only of each other. Her lips, her touch, her smell, everything about Greer hypnotizes me and I feel Like I'm floating.

Neither of us hears the car door slam and the footsteps stomping against the asphalt coming closer and closer. Someone clears their throat loudly. But all I can think about in this moment is Greer, who now has her tongue in my mouth, exploring every space it holds. I reach up and squeeze her boobs just a little bit, which makes her laugh, the reaction I was hoping for. I laugh just a little too but keep my hands where they are. I can't help it, they're nice. We continue kissing until I feel someone forcing themselves in between us.

"Ok, ok I think that's enough!" says my mother spreading her arms out to create the space between us greater.

My mother. My cheeks are on fire and My eyes feel like they are about to pop out of their sockets as I take in her expression. Disappointment and surprise are plastered on her face as she glances between me and Greer, who looks as bright as a tomato.

"M-mom! W-w-what.. I-I ...W-we weren't... " I manage to splutter out. Not a single coherent sentence makes it out of my mouth as I stand there, completely horrified.

Keeping her arms spread, my mom looks down, shakes her head and gives a breathy laugh.

"I... I see that things have obviously not cooled down between the two of you." she says glancing at both of us.

I know better than to say anything and clearly Greer does too because we both remain silent, not meeting her death glares.

"I am going to pretend I didn't see this and walk away now." She says putting her arms down. "I love you both and you know that. But if you're going to be sneaking around, be a little more discreet about it." She says in a kind of pleading tone.

I force myself to glance at her and I see her looking at me with a smirk, which embarrasses me even more.

"Oh Brenna, what am I going to do with you?" my mom says with a laugh as she walks over and plants a kiss on the top of my head. She turns and puts her hand on Greer's arm and gives her a smile before turning and heading back to her car.

I let out a long breath as I watch her open the car door. I look at Greer who is still very red-faced but seems to be relaxing just a little.

"Oh and Brenna," my mom says from her car window, making me jump to attention.

"Y-yeah..?" My voice is barely audible, my throat thick with embarrassment.

"If I see you grabbing Greer's boobs again your grounded." She says leaving with a satisfied smile. Her car speeds off leaving me with my mouth hanging open like an idiot and horror glued to my face.

I cover my face with my hands and slowly slide down the slide of my car til I'm sitting on the curb. We sit/stand in silence for a long time and Greer is the first to break the silence.

"Holy shit.. Your mom is so cool." she says starting to laugh.

I peek out from behind my hands and groan loudly. "I think I just died from embarrassment." I say breathlessly, still horrified of what just happened.

I keep my eyes closed as Greer helps me up laughing.

"K so that was pretty embarrassing but at least she didn't say we couldn't see each other." Greer says trying to coax me to open my eyes and relax.

Taking a deep breath I open my eyes. "Dammit your beautiful", I say as I stare into her blue eyes, "and your right. Lets go." I pull on her hand and walk her to the other side of the car and open the door for her.

"Thank you." she smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

I get into the drivers seat and we head out a safe distance away from our surroundings til we are sure no one we know will recognize us. I grab her hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel.

We drive in silence for a minute, letting the recent events that just occurred run through our minds. Greer laughs loudly, breaking the silence.

"What?" I say laughing with her. Her laugh is contagious I swear.

"Looks like you can't touch my boobs anymore huh..?" She laughs and squeezes my hand. "That's too bad." she says in a sultry voice and I can hear a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey now my mom only said that SHE didn't want to see me grab them anymore." I say laughing. "So she won't see..." I risk a glance over at Greer and wink at her. She laughs even more which in turn, makes me laugh.

Everything in this moment is perfect. Greer is perfect.

"I love you Bren."

"I love you too."

**It seems like its been forever since I have wrote something! This is just a continuation of the previous stories. Might post another one later. Let me know what you all think!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

" So where are we going exactly?" I ask as we pass another city full of places to eat, shop, and watch movies. Which is what we usually do.

"Its a surprise." Brenna says with a wink. She looks so beautiful in her dark blue dress, jean vest, fish net tights and timbaland boots. Her dark brown hair flowing over her shoulders, making her sapphire eyes glow even more brightly than usual.

"Ok seeing your mom today was surprise enough don't you think?" I ask sarcastically and see Brenna grip the steering wheel tighter, her cheeks turning red at just the mere memory of what had happened an hour ago.

"Ug please do not remind me!" She replies in a weak voice that makes me smile.

"Come on it wasn't that bad! It could've been worse.. My parents could've caught us.." I say but instantly regret it.

Brenna doesn't say anything but she mashes her lips into a straight line and her eyebrows furrow and I can tell the thought upsets her.

"I'm sorry babe. Lets not think about any of that anymore ok. Let's just be us tonight." I say with a tight smile and squeeze her hand.

"Ok." She replies taking a deep breath as we take an exit into a rather small town.

We remain quiet, listening to one of Bren's favorite bands, Safetysuit, until we near our destination. I see lights and what looks like a Ferris wheel ahead of us.

"Brenna Carver are you taking me to a carnival?!" I gasp in excitement.

"Suprise!" she says happily as we pull up to park.

I clasp my hands over my mouth so I don't shout. "What?! Shut up we aren't not going to a carnival! I have always wanted to go to one!" I exclaim trying to withhold my childish delight but know I'm failing.

"I know. Best girlfriend ever right here." Brenna laughs while pointing at herself clearly enjoy this.

I can't help myself. I practically leap across the space between us and embrace my adorable girlfriend tightly.

"Yay I'm so excited!" I say pulling away and clapping quickly.

" I can tell!" Brenna laughs loudly while getting out of the car to go open my door. I'm giddy with excitement as I wait for her. My parents were always too busy to ever take me places like this. My childhood consisted of babysitters and offices, always waiting for my parents to get out of meetings or whatever.

Brenna opens my door and we walk to get in line to get tickets to go in.

I'm about to lean over and kiss Brenna when we hear a loud voice booming behind us.

"Well how did We happen to get in line behind the most beautiful girls in the state?" said a tall lanky boy with brown hair that was cut into Euro mullet, wearing a plaid button down, skinny jeans and some vans.

Brenna and I exchange a quick glance and start laughing quietly.

"Just lucky I guess. Adam, what do you say we buy these girls some tickets and show them a good time?" a second boy says with a charming smile, looking very similar to the first except with blonde hair.

For boys, they were actually pretty cute I thought, tilting my head slightly examining them. I notice Brenna doing the same and I swallow nervously.

"So can we accompany you lovely ladies tonight?" the brown-haired boy says stepping closer to me and winking, which I'm sure would make other girls giggle and blush. But I feel like I might vomit.

Suddenly a brilliant thought crosses my mind.

"Uh... Yeah.. Of course!" I say suddenly with a big smile. Brenna turns towards me with her mouth opened, confusion and disbelief plastered on her face. She looks so beautiful. I raise my eyebrows up and down quickly and open my eyes wide at her hoping she catches on to my plan. "Right Bren?" I say nudging her, trying to get her to play along.

"K.." she says reluctantly her eyes never leaving mine. I laugh inwardly as the brown-haired boy walks to my side, the blonde to Brenna's. They both drape their arms around our shoulders and pull us closer to them but farther from each other. The distance they create between us is almost unbearable but not for just a few minutes of fun, Brenna will think this is so funny. Brenna looks at me so confused and looking rather disgusted but I just wink and nod reassuringly at her.

"Two tickets please." the brown-haired boy, known as Adam, says politely to the gate keeper. "So what's your name beautiful?"

"Greer." I reply not looking at him but staring at Brenna standing next to me as the blonde buys their tickets. I can see my plan is sinking into her as she squints at me and a sly smile comes to her lips.

"You are bad." she says to me quietly and quickly reaches out and grabs my hand.

"I know right?" I say with a wink.

The boys hand us our tickets and we reluctantly but quickly unlocked our fingers.

"So what do you wanna do first Brenna?" the blonde one says to her grinning a cute smile. "We could go to the Ferris wheel and.. Talk.." he says with a wink towards Adam.

Adam chuckles loudly at my side and points at him. Boys are so stupid.

"How about some cotton candy first?" Brenna says flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at the boy who looks like he's going to drool.

"Uh yeah..sure! I'll be right back!" the blonde boy stammers out and quickly runs to get her what she wants.

Adam laughs, "and what can I get for you my lady?" he says with a grin.

"How about some popcorn?" I say biting my lip and try to mimick what I had just seen Brenna do. I feel like I totally butchered it but the boy looked pleased.

"I'll be right back" he said with a wink and quickly turned to get in line.

I shake my head as I watch him leave and hear Brenna burst out laughing behind me.

"Are guys always this dumb...?" I turn to ask her and find her laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

"You... Should have seen.. Your face!" she blurts out in spurts laughing to hard to talk normally. I'm assuming she is referring to my trying to "flirt with a boy face" and I can't help but laugh too.

The boys return all to soon with our treats in hand and big smiles on their faces as they see us laughing.

"What's So funny?" one of them asks.

"Yeah what did we miss?" the other one says handing Brenna her cotton candy.

Brenna glances at me, smiling mischieviously and reaches out for my hand. I gladly take it and step closer to her. The boys look at our clasped hands with confusion.

"So.. What.. Do you guys wanna do now?" the blonde asks still staring at our hands.

I laugh quietly and can't help my next move. I turn into Brenna and kiss her gently. I feel her freeze and expect her to pull away from embarrassment. Instead, she relaxes and kisses me back. We kiss for a minute, forgetting we have an audience until we hear something fall.

Brenna pulls away too quickly looking kind of frightened but then covers her hand over her mouth, as if to stifle laughter. I follow her glaze and see the two boys standing there both wide-eyed with their mouths hanging wide open. The brown-haired, Adam, has seemed to have dropped the popcorn which is now sprawled out everywhere at his feet.

I can't help but laugh out loud. "So it turns out that we're kind of lesbians. I'm so sorry we tricked you guys. But I think I'll take it from here" I say throwing my arm over my girlfriend's shoulder and throw a wink towards the blonde.

"We can pay you guys back for the food and tickets. We were just having a little too much fun messing with you first." Brenna says laughing lightly.

The boys still seem to be frozen in their stupor.

"Or not...?" I say waving my hand in front of their faces. They still don't move. I glance at Brenna whose face mirrors my look of concern. What should we do? I mouth at her. She just shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok... well here is $20, we are gonna go now...sorry to waste your time." Brenna says stuffing the money into the blonde boy's limp hand.

Her touch seems to snap him out of his trance. "No... Keep it.. Keep everything.. As long as you keep kissing her." he says breathlessly in an almost pleading tone. He hands Brenna back her money and stares at us in awe. Adam seems to still be in his trance as he continues to stare at us.

Brenna and I look at each other and laugh. She leans in and plants a quick kiss on my lips.

"For your troubles." she says with a wink as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the Ferris wheel. I can't help but laugh as I look at the boys still looking zombified.

I look over at Brenna as we walk hand in hand through the park and I can't help but smile.

"K that was so funny. Greer Danville you cease to amaze me." Brenna says with an adorable smile.

I laugh lightly and turn towards her. "Well I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile on your face."

She shakes her head with a laugh and replies, "I love you. Now lets go have some fun!"

I laugh as she drags me farther into the park. This night could not be more perfect.

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this one up! Life is busy Comment and tell me what you think, this one is kind of long. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brenna**

I check my watch for the fourth time in the past five minutes. 4:34 pm.

"Where are you Greer?" I whisper to myself anxiously as I wait by our usual hiding place, the dugouts at the school baseball field. She usually meets me at approximately 4:30 everyday after her eco club meetings and we make out for a half hour or so til we have to go home.

I stand up and start pacing back and forth, inspecting the dugout as I go. Chewed gum, empty sunflower shells and red dirt occupy the cement flooring under the bench making me shiver in disgust. I glance around me and notice the walls of the dugout are white with chipped paint and it looks like someone has etched "Mary's boobs are freaking awesome!" rather clumsily on the ceiling.

"Eh. Boys." I shake my head and against the chain-linked barrier that separates the inside of the dugout from the field. I check my watch again. 4:41.

"Come on!" I say pleadingly into the empty dugout. I haven't seen Greer for four days! Her parents had her on lock down over the weekend. I think they suspected that We are still seeing each other. Sighing, I lean my head back and close my eyes, trying to envision a perfect world where I can freely show off my girlfriend to everyone so they know she is mine. I begin to relax and fear I am falling asleep when I am suddenly jolsted from my thoughts.

"Boo!" Greer shouts, grabbing the fence from behind me and shaking it.

I spring forward and sit/fall onto the bench in front of me. My heart feels like it is now in my toes and I spin around and see Greer laughing so hard that she has to hold on to the fence to stay standing.

"Holy shit! Greer! That is so not funny!" I yelled at her but can't help the smile that has already taken up residence on my face.

"I'm so sorry babe but the look on your face was priceless." She says through her laughter. I can't help but bite my lip as I smile back at her. Her smile brightens my whole soul and her dimples make me weak in the knees.

"You know for such a badass you sure are easy to scare." she says as she enters the dugout and kisses me lightly on the lips. She pulls away too quickly and gives me a quick grin before her smile starts to fade.

"Are you kidding me? A whole weekend and a day away from you and All I get is a peck?" I say mischievously. I grab her by the waist and pull her into me. Our lips collide and she giggles into the kiss. We stay blissed out like this for a few minutes until Greer pulls away again.

I can tell that something happened, something is bothering her. whatever she is going to say is bad because her eyebrows raise and her lips pucker in hesitation. Her eyes are intense and sad but still so breathtakingly beautiful.

"What is it now?" I say with a sigh, preparing for the worse case scenario. What are her parents making her switch schools so we can NEVER see each other?

"Its my parents again..." she trails.

"I-I thought we were past this. Greer I love you and I will never stop fighting for you." I say seriously and grip her hands tight.

"That's good to know," she says with an adorable smirk "because my parents are hell-bent on trying to drive us apart." she sits down on the bench and gazes out across the field.

"What...do you mean?" I reply as I sit next to her, my eyes never leaving her face.

"They just called me, that's why I was late to meet you here." she risks a quick glance in my direction and then looks away. "They are throwing a surprise Ball for me tonight.." she let's out a breathy laugh and looks down.

I am completely taken back. "A... Ball...? Like a princess dancey-type Ball? Like a Cinderella Ball?" I say with a laugh. Definitely not the worst thing they could do I guess. I still don't get why Greer is freaking out though. My eyes never leave her as I watch her pace back and forth. She keeps her hands in her coat pocket and is absentmindedly kicking a small pebble back and forth, her eyes never looking up to meet mine.

"Yes exactly like that kind of a Ball." she looks at me and gives me a small smile and sighs.

"Well... Uh... Cool... I guess." I try to hide the surprise and hesitation in my response but fail miserably.

"Brenna... You don't get it." She shakes her head and stands.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "What don't I get? Help me understand." I say simply trying not to upset her. I am still confused as to why she is upset though. Fancy dresses, elegant party, dancing, those are all definitely Greer-approved activities.

"They have..." she hesitates again. "They have invited all of the eligible girls at school to come... Except for you." her voice quivers slightly at the end.

I unwrap my arms from around her and sit back down. I can't say that I am surprised but the news still hurts. Mr. And Mrs. Danville are experts on " How To Break Brenna's Heart 101". In fact I'm pretty sure they could write a pretty damn good book about it. Hell, I'd buy it.

"They have even invited my ex-girlfriend Grace as my personal date." she spats out in disgust.

We sit/stand in silence for what seems like a long time. Neither of us looking at the other. I mean I knew that Greer's parents were ice-cold heartless freaks but I didn't realize they would ever be sadistic about it. And they had to go and invite freakin Beyoncé. I know all about Greer's exes and Grace... Well let's just say that she looks like a rockstar.

"Wow... I... Don't know what to say." I finally break the silence. I look at the back of Greer's head and watch in awe as the wind blows her perfectly straightened blonde hair neatly in a halo around her face.

She turns to face me and I realize that she has tears running down her face and welled up in her deep ocean blue eyes.

"I am so sorry Brenna I just... Wish they weren't like this." she gets out before she starts to sob.

"Hey babe don't be sorry. Its not your fault." I wrap my arms around her and rub her back. A thought comes to my mind and I can't help but smirk.

"Plus every party needs a crasher, don't you think?" I say mischievously making Greer laugh.

She pulls away a looks at me. "You know my parents will kill us both if they see you there right?"

"So... They won't see.." I say, we both laugh and I kiss her. That phrase has kind of become our theme the past few months due to Greer's parents forbidding us to be together.

Her lips taste sweet against mine and I can't help but suck on them gently. The soft wet, warm smoothness of her lip in my mouth sends a shiver down my spine and leaves my body tingling. I feel her step closer to me and her hands wrap around my waist. Her head turns and her mouth closes over mine and her breathing becomes quicker, her kissing faster. I start to feel the same animal craving in my bones but I pull away and kiss her gently one last time.

With our foreheads pressed together, we listen to our rapid breathing and try to steady it.

"Always leave em' wanting more!" I say with a wink after I catch my breath. Greer rolls her eyes at me and smiles. She glances down at her phone.

"Since when have you ever been the one to leave me wanting more? Isn't it usually the other way around?" Greer smirks and gives me another kiss.

"Since I found out that you will be hanging out with Beyoncé all night. I mean I need some sort of leverage don't I?" I say sarcastically but clearly Greer doesn't find the comment funny because she gives me a genuine death glare.

"Okay not funny, sorry..." I say quickly and she looks down and checks her watch.

"Damn, I have to go!" she gives me a quick kiss and heads out the door. I grab her hand and follow her quickly but stop when we reach the parking lot. We have our boundary lines carefully mapped out and the parking lot is off limits due to seeing eyes that might tell her parents.

Greer remembers this and turns around to face me as she crosses on to the asphalt.

"The Ball starts at 7. I'll be waiting for my Prince charming to come and rescue me." she says with a wink.

"Princess charming" I correct her and give her one last kiss.

She laughs. "Right. I love you!" she replies in a sing-song voice as she backs away from me.

"I love you too and I will see you tonight." I say with a laugh. She smiles and turns to get in her car.

As I watch her drive away I smile and immediately start to plot out my plan to crash her Ball. Despite her parents extreme efforts to drive me away, it is making me realize that I would do anything to keep this girl in my life.

**Greer**

I twist and turn in front of my mothers gigantic oval shaped mirror. The dress that She has picked out for me is breathtaking. The strapless dress is tight fitting and embellished in gold sequins all the way down to the bottom of my waist. It then fans out slightly til it touches the floor in Tulle covered silk material, making it look elegant and unique. And if all that wasn't enough, the sweetheart neckline and golden necklace tie the outfit together making it irresistibly beautiful.

I take one last look in the mirror and sigh. The only thing stopping this night from being perfect are the 30 girls filing into my house at the moment and the absence of my adorable punk rocker girlfriend Brenna. I pick up my phone and check the time. 7:08. Already late for my own party. I text Brenna quickly. I already miss her.

Me: _When are you going to come?_

Brenna: _Don't tell me your already bored. Go have fun:) I'll be there as soon as I can._

Me: _don't keep me waiting too long;)_

Brenna: _I love you Cinderella! ;) lol._

I chuckle to myself at the last text. I try to imagine Brenna in a beautiful gown and suddenly the room starts to feel a little bit too warm. Instead of imagining her in the dress, my mind thinks of what she might look like out of it... I glance in the mirror and notice a pink tint coming to my cheeks as the bedroom door opens.

"Greer your guests have all arrived and Grace is waiting for you." my mother says with a tight smile.

"My, don't you look lovely tonight. The shade of blush your wearing compliments your skin tone well." she comes and stands by my side and smiles.

"Uh... yeah thanks. And thank you for the dress, it's beautiful." I say politely trying to hide the true reason behind my so-called perfect blush. My mother smiles and nods pleasantly and heads back out the door.

"Don't be too much longer." she says and closes the door behind her. I think about what awaits me downstairs and I sigh. I don't want to hang out with Grace... Or anyone else for that matter. Grace is a pretty girl and we are still friends but we are both just so different... Or maybe too much the same. I don't know but we both mutually decided to move on and not waste each other's time. No one I have ever been with measures up to the beautiful Brenna Carver.

My mother knocks on the door again, this time with a little more vigor than before, " Greer come down right now!" She yells loudly.

"I can do this." I breathe and walk towards the door. I open it and wish the night would just fast forward til I can see Brenna.

**Brenna**

"April what the hell am I suppose to wear to this thing anyway? I mean it's not like I was really invited.." I try to say nonchalantly but can't quite hide the hurt in my tone.

"Wear whatever you want. I mean you are sneaking in to crash a Ball. So I would say a floor length dress is definitely out of the question." April smirks.

"Obviously..." I breathe out and go back to flipping through my closet.

"Bren just relax and just be you. Greer will love you no matter what you wear." she replies as she looks in the mirror and fixes her lipstick.

"Screw it. Comfort over beauty anyday." I whisper to myself quietly and I grab some black jeggings, a grey pullover that looks somewhat dressy. I check myself out in the mirror and run my fingers through my dark brown hair. I sigh and apply a cute shade of dark pink lipstick that Greer loves on me and rub my lips together. I can't help but sigh again, I just don't look good enough.

" Brenna if you let out one more pathetic sigh I'm going to come and kick your skinny little ass." Ape says seriously as she looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Easier said than done, your not going up against Beyoncé tonight..." I can't help but sigh again. I quickly look in Ape's direction to see if she noticed. She totally did. She quickly stands and strides over to me and gives me a little swat on my bum.

" Do it again and I'll hit you harder. No mercy this time." She says playfully and I smile. "You look great Bren, just go have fun and don't get caught!"

Instead of sighing again, I opt for a classic eye roll and head for the door. "Thanks Ape!" I call out behind me.

"Tell me how it goes!" I hear April yell as I close the door and head for my car.

**Greer**

"You look absolutely stunning!" Grace exclaims when I reach the bottom of the stairs. I glance around the room and realize there's way more than 30 people here. My parents must have invited every girl in Boston to come to this thing. At least 100 girls fill every space my gigantic living room holds. Kesha is blasting throughout the house and I notice a lot of the girls turn their heads to look at me when I reach the bottom of the stairs and they whisper excitedly to one another.

"Thank you. You look nice as well." I say as I take in Graces appearance. Her and I are polar opposites when it comes to physical appearance. She has curly black hair and milk chocolate colored skin that looks smooth and soft. When she and I started dating I was going through this huge Beyonce crush (that I'm still not quite over) and Grace resembles her so much that it is scary.

"So... A Ball huh? It seems like your parents haven't lost their touch for extravagance." She says with a smile.

"Nope." I say with a shake of my head. I glance towards the back door wondering if Brenna stands behind it, waiting for me patiently.

"Are you ok? You seem.. Distracted." Grace says to me with concern.

Ok so before Grace and I were a "thing" she was my best friend. So I feel safe telling her about my current dilemma.

"Come with me." I say to her and drag her into my dads empty study room. Out of the corner of my eye I see my mom and dad smiling at us. I laugh to myself. If only they knew.

I quickly give Grace the run down of the past few months between Brenna and I and when I am finished her eyes are wide and she let's out a long breath.

"Wow that is... Some heavy stuff." She says, "What can I do to help you?"

I sigh in relief glad to see that our friend relationship is still in tact. "Well She is coming over sometime tonight... Do you think you could cover for me while I sneak away for a few minutes?"

"Of course." Grace says with a dazzling smile. My phone buzzes and its Brenna.

_Meet me on your balcony in five;)_

"She's here. Thank you so much for stalling for me. I know you don't owe me anything but.." she stops me with a tight embrace.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy that you have found someone that makes you happy. She sounds really great. Now go.. Don't keep her waiting." she says sweetly. In this moment I couldn't be happier that my parents invited Grace over tonight. Even if she is my ex.

I squeeze her a little bit tighter. "Thank you Grace." I pull away from her and turn towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going to be in case I need to find you?" she says quickly.

" My bedroom balcony." I say with a smile and disappear as quickly as I can to meet Brenna.

**Brenna**

I pace back and forth nervously as I wait for Greer to meet me. I hold the gift I bought her tightly in my hand as I rehearse what I might say when I give it to her. Everything that I have thought of sounds stupid and I am sweating bullets. I can't decide if I am worried about getting caught by Greer's parents or if the thought of Greer in an elegant dress is making me act this way. I hear the door to her room close behind me and I decide its definitely both. I turn around and end up dropping the perfectly wrapped gift I had brought her right on the wooden floor.

Perfection walks towards me, her dress hugging her body in all the right places, her blonde hair pulled up in an elegant bun with a few strands dangling by the sides of her face. But all of that isn't what stops my heart and makes me forget every worry I ever had in this world. It's her deep ocean blue eyes, big and gorgeous. She stares right into my eyes as she walks towards me and I feel like I am being hypnotized.

"G-greer... You look..." I can't even find the right words. Amazing. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking. All of these words fall short when comparing them to the girl that stands in front of me. I must look like an idiot with my mouth hanging open because Greer starts to laugh.

"You don't look too bad yourself Carver." Greer says as she appraises my appearance but I can't even think about anything except how beautiful she looks right now.

"No seriously Greer, you look... My God I might have a heart Attack!" I say as I clutch my chest making her laugh deliciously. What she doesn't know is that I'm not necessarily kidding my heart is beating so hard in my chest that I truly might have a heartattack and die due to her beautiful self. "I brought you something," I say and quickly pick up the gift I brought her and hand her the golden wrapped box that matches her outfit perfectly.

"Bren you didn't need to get me any thing!" She squeals excitedly as she unwraps the gift and opens the box. When she sees what is inside she gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. I smile widely at her a she lifts the gold necklace from the box. It's just a simple gold necklace with a small circular pendant in the middle with a "B" on it. I thought it would look good on her plus I wanted to somehow leave my mark on her so people would know she is mine and this was perfect.

"Do you like it?" I smile at her as I watch her stare at it in awe.

"No I don't like it... I love it! Bren, it's perfect." She says as she looks up at me. I notice that there are tears in her eyes when I meet her gaze and it makes my heart swell. In this moment I realize that I am undeniably in love with her.

I reach out and grab the necklace and she smiles and turns around for me to put it on her. I swallow hard and reach around her. My fingers graze her collarbone and her bare shoulders and its like I was zapped with electricity every time my skin connected with hers. As I fasten the necklace I let my fingertips slide down her naked back, sending shivers raking through both of our bodies. She slowly turns and reveals her beautiful dimpled smile at me as she wraps her arms around my neck and clasps her hands behind my head.

"So.. What do you think? Do you like my "B" trademark?" She says slyly yet adorably and I can't help but laugh.

"The "B" looks gorgeous on you. But not as good as this "B" would look on you!" I say sarcastically as I point to myself and wink. Greer laughs loudly and sighs.

"Oh Bren, what am I going to do with you?" She shakes her head at me, leans in and kisses me passionately. Her fingers run through my hair and I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. I hear A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay start playing in the house and I pull away to look at Greer.

"Would you... Like to dance...? I say skeptically and raise an eyebrow at Greer making her laugh hysterically and I can't help but smile.

"I don't know.. You sound a little unsure..?" She replies with a smirk as she still tries to contain her laughter.

"Well to be honest, dancing isn't really my thing and I have never asked anyone to dance before... But for you I would do anything." I say simply with a grin and Greer nods at me happily.

"Then yes, I would love to dance with you Brenna Carver." Greer replies sweetly. This time, she wraps her hands around my waste and I place my arms around her neck. We sway, not to the rhythm of the music, but to our own beat. The beating of our hearts and it is perfect. I lay my head on Greer's shoulder and breathe in her fresh vanilla scent. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Well isn't this precious?" A stone cold voice says from behind us and I instantly take back my last thought. There is one thing that could ruin this moment. Or should I say one person.

"Mom?!" Greer yells as she spins around and holds on to me behind her. Grace comes running out after her looking scared and worried. She mouthes an "I'm sorry" in our direction. I stare at Grace for a second and then turn my attention to a seething Mrs. Danville. If looks could kill…I'd be dead at least ten times by now.

I had three things to accomplish tonight. Make Greer happy. Have fun. And don't get caught. Two out of three isn't bad is it?

**I haven't updated this story in a while so I thought I'd start up again. Sorry this one is so long! Hope you all like it! **

**CC**


End file.
